


O Irmão da Noiva

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Faux Sibling Incest, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Gendry ficou bem surpreso quando ele viu a carta.





	O Irmão da Noiva

Gendry ficou bem surpreso quando ele viu a carta.

A surpresa não veio da remetente, afinal ele e Myrcella mandavam cartas um para o outro com razoável frequência ao longo dos últimos dez anos.

A surpresa nem veio de saber que ela estava se casando, afinal uma mulher como Myrcella eventualmente ia acabar se casando.

Mas ele ficou bem surpreso pelo fato dele ser um dos convidados.

.

.

.

Ele se conhecia bem o suficiente que ele não criaria uma cena na igreja, mas ainda assim ele resolveu ir só a festa, enrolar por vinte minutos , dizer seus parabéns a ela e ir embora, mas toda era que ele pensava em se aproximar dos noivos alguém aparecia na sua frente ou parecia inapropriado ele se meter no meio, então ele já estava lá há horas e para piorar a noite uma das tias-avós de Myrcella o puxou pra dançar e ficou falando por dez minutos direto enquanto Gendry respondia com monossílabas, finalmente houve uma pequena pausa, mas logo ela voltou a falar.

“Você parece mais tímido do que eu imaginei” Genna disse.

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim, os outros sempre estão comentando que Edric é a vida da festa”

“Eu não sou Edric. Eu sou Gendry”

“Oh...certo...eu não estava ciente que você tinha sido convidado”

“Eu acho que ela convidou todos os irmãos dela, eu já vi o Edric, a Mya e a Bella no salão”

“Sim, mas até onde eu sei, a noiva não teve um relacionamento por seis meses com nenhum dos seus outros irmãos, então você pode entender porque eu estou um tanto surpresa de te ver aqui”

“Nós não sabíamos que nós éramos parentes, eu nunca tinha visto o Robert antes dela me levar pra conhecer os pais dela. E nós terminamos”

“Eu sei querido, mas praticamente ninguém fora da família sabe, então é melhor trocarmos de assunto caso alguém nos ouça”

“Certo”

Antes que ele ou Genna conseguissem pensar em algo pra dizer, a noiva apareceu e disse :

“Tia Genna você se importa de trocar parceiros para a próxima dança ?”

.

.

.

“De nada” Myrcella disse.

“Porque eu deveria estar agradecido ?”

“Por ter te salvado da tia Genna, eu pude ver o seu desconforto do outro lado do salão, e resolvi vir te resgatar”

“Minha heroína”

“Sim, então qual foi o motivo do desconforto ? Ela estava flertando com você ? Dizem que depois que tio Emmon morreu ela tem tido vários amantes mais jovens, ela estava tentando te fazer um novo membro desse grupo ?”

“Não, nada tão cômico, nós estávamos falando sobre coisas do passado. Onze anos no passado especificamente”

“Oh, eu entendo”

“Sim”

“Obrigado por vir, eu não tinha certeza que você iria aparecer”

“Eu também não tinha”

“Você me acha egoísta por te querer por perto mesmo nessa hora ?”

“Noivas tem o direito de serem um pouco egoístas quando se trata do dia de seu casamento”

“Eu acho que talvez eu seja mais que um pouco egoísta”

“Tudo bem, eu te perdoo”

“Obrigada”

“O seu noivo parece um bom homem”

“Ele é, só a minha mãe o detesta”

“Sua mãe detesta todo mundo”

“Sim, mas ela particularmente odeia ele, menos de uma semana atrás ela ficou bêbada e me ligou no meio da madrugada me dizendo o quão decepcionada ela está comigo por me casar com um dornense. Ela começou a listar todos os ex namorados meus que seriam melhores escolhas como marido, até você acabou na lista”

“Então a sua mãe acha que incesto é melhor do que alguém de uma região que ela não gosta ?”

“Ela disse que não era incesto de verdade, ela estava muito bêbada, ela não estava falando coisa com coisa. Talvez ela odeie qualquer um que nós escolhermos, o atual é sempre é o pior, ela é até pior com a esposa do Tommen, ela é um pouco mais velha que ele, mas do jeito que minha mãe fala parece que a mulher é uma pedófila, eu realmente não entendo como a Margaery aguenta”

“Eu imagino...eu tenho que ir embora”

“Nós nem partimos o bolo ainda”

“Eu não estou com fome, e eu tenho que trabalhar cedo”

“Certo, mas fique até o fim da dança. Eu te salvei da tia Genna, você me deve uma dança completa”

“Tá, mas só até a musica acabar”

“Certo, mas não me odeie por desejar que seja uma música bem longa”


End file.
